The Academy of MarySues, Rivendell
by blueberet
Summary: Maybe they're born with it. Maybe it's the academy....
1. Prologue

Prologue 

_There they were, sat ram-rod straight on plush pink chairs, white smiles gleaming, long hair shining, bright eyes twinkling, certain magical powers bubbling helpfully under smooth flawless skin. Their clothes were immaculate, their makeup perfection and their brain cells non-existent. Slender hands were clapped together as their leader and mentor stepped on to the stage..._

_Krystal was the Queen of the Mary-Sues. She had been placed on Arda by Vána to bring beauty, grace and girl power to Middle Earth. She had flowing blonde hair, killer curves, violet eyes, enviable dress sense and most of Rivendell's most eligible bachelors on her track record. She started the academy to spread little clones of herself around Middle Earth. She reeled the girls in through their computers, sucking them through the screen and watching them blossom in classes of Saving the Fellowship, Magic, Makeup in Moria, Elf Seduction, Single-handedly Defeating Evil While Curling Eyelashes and Sword Fighting That Is Far Better Than Aragorn's. Krystal beamed at the girls and picked up the first glittery, pink diploma..._

'_Willow Tarrington'_

_A slender red-head in a leaf-green velvet gown sidled on to the stage. Krystal laughed to herself as she remembered how Willow had been when she arrived..._


	2. Willows Adventures Through The Computer

Willow Tarrington sat in her room using the computer. She was halfway through writing her eighty-fifth Aragorn fic. As usual the beautiful elf maid who worked for Lord Elrond and had snuck into the council, begged to go with the Fellowship, been given longing glances by Legolas and the Hobbits but had only had eyes for Aragorn, wasn't liked by Aragorn, ran heartbroken into the woods, ran into a company of Orcs, used her legendary sword skills to kill many but been wounded, then been saved by Aragorn. The elf maid, who was strangely called Willow, had just been about to kiss her true love when a pop-up appeared. Thinking it was only some annoying fake prize Willow was about to close it when she saw what it said.

**I know you love Aragorn**

'What?' yelped Willow.

**I said, I know you love Aragorn**

'What the fu... can you hear what I'm saying?' Willow was more than a little freaked out by now.

**Yes. My name is Krystal. Krystal Lillywhite. And I have something very important to tell you.**

'Um...what?' Despite her fear Willow was interested.

**I can get you Aragorn. I can tell you the sure-fire way to capture his heart. He'll never look at Arwen again. You'll be famous throughout Middle Earth. The most beautiful of them all.**

'Ok' said Willow, 'Aragorn may be mega hot in a rugged, manly way and I may have planned every detail of my wedding to him, up to and including how drunk Gandalf will get. But even I know he's not real. He's a movie character.'

**There's a book too.**

'Shut up.' Willow was about to close the pop-up...

**Wait! My dear, he does exist. He exists right here in Middle Earth, right here with me. I can prove it to you. All you need to do is put your hand on the screen.**

'No way!'

**I can make your deepest desires come true. Put your hand on the screen. Now!**

Almost as if she was possessed, Willow reached out for the screen. Her hand moved towards the hot glass and...just kept on going! She had fallen through the computer screen! The world went white and Willow felt light as air. Then she crashed with a bump on a polished wood floor.

She was sprawled out in front of a wooden desk. A pale elf was sat behind the desk, staring at her. The elf had a pale, pointy face, big grey eyes and raven black hair that fell to the floor. She was wearing a baby blue uniform and she looked less than pleased to be there. 'Um...hello?' Willow stammered. The elf sighed.

'Welcome to the Middle Earth Academy for Mary-Sues, Rivendell, my name is Aranduriel and this is the help-desk.' The elf droned.

'Um...I fell through the computer screen.' Said Willow lamely.

'I know,' Aranduriel droned, 'are you Willow Tarrington?'

'Um...yes'

'She has been waiting for you. Take a seat. I'll let her know you're here.' She drifted through a screen door to the right of her desk. Wondering who the mysterious 'She' was Willow plonked herself down on a carved wooden bench and stared at her surroundings.

The room had a high, vaulted ceiling. The walls were painted pale yellow and sunlight was streaming in through long crystal windows which looked out onto perfectly manicured gardens. The floor was dark and shiny wood. There were large oak doors at each end. Aranduriel's desk was the only other furniture in the room. Willow was so engrossed in the sights that she didn't notice the screen door open. The sound of footsteps made her turn around.

'Ah, young Willow Tarrington I believe,' the voice was clear and bright. Willow gazed in wonder at the tall woman in front of her. Her platinum blonde hair fell to her waist, her violet eyes sparkled beneath layers of eyeliner and she wore a sharp, navy suit and navy spike heels. She was beautiful, but also strangely intimidating. Willow, who wasn't exactly the most talkative person, felt the connection between her brain and vocal cords snap at the sight of her. The woman smiled, 'I am Krystal Lillywhite and I am the principal of this academy. Here you will learn everything you will need to make your dreams come true and make you the most admired and beautiful person in Middle Earth.' She ran her eyes over Willow and smirked, 'I see I have a lot to do.'

Willow looked down at the battered jeans and sweater she was wearing and blushed.

Krystal laid a hand on her shoulder. 'Come, I will show you to your rooms then we will wait for your classmates to arrive.'

And so began Willow Tarrington's life as a Mary-Sue. And I assure you the other girls will be just as interesting!


	3. Interlude

_The girls clapped enthusiastically as Willow stepped down from the podium. Krystal stepped forward with the next diploma in her hand..._

'_Amy-Cate Lee'_

_A curvy blonde sashayed up the steps and on to the stage. Her white gown hung gracefully about her and she beamed at Krystal. Krystal returned this smile to her favourite pupil, who had once been far from that...,_


	4. The Chat Room of Doom

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and it's characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Amy-Cate Lee was not having a good day. She had forgotten to do her History homework and had gotten detention, she had spilt egg down her top in Home Ec, she had fallen over in a puddle in front of a _really _cute guy and her sister had shouted at her for absolutely no reason the second she walked in the door. So Amy-Cate had run upstairs to be with the only people who understood her. Her online friends. Amy-Cate wasn't popular, she was quite pretty but she hid under ugly clothes and hair. She was seen as a geek by the people in her school, so her only friends were in chat rooms.

Amy-Cate knew a lot about Lord of the Rings. She had read all the books from cover to cover, seen every movie a hundred times and even learned a bit of Sindarin. But what Amy-Cate really loved was Slash. It didn't matter what pairing, what situation or how badly written it was, as long as it was Slash, she was happy.

Amy-Cate signed in and waited for people to talk to her. She felt superior to most of the people on this site, because all they seemed to talk about was Orlando and Viggo and how hot Elves were. Amy-Cate was about to tell one girl that Orlando Bloom is not really Legolas when a PM appeared on her screen, from LillyWhite

**Stupid isn't she.**

'Yeah,' Amy-Cate replied.

**I mean we all know Legolas only has eyes for Aragorn. Like in your story...**

'OMG! You read my story?' Typed Amy-Cate.

**Yes. It was averagely good. But it could be much better.**

'How?' Amy-Cate asked, intrigued .

**If you knew what actually happened in Middle Earth.**

'No one knows that!' Amy-Cate was annoyed. Who was this girl?

**I do. I live here.**

'You're weird!' Amy-Cate typed

**No I'm not. I'm honest. I can show you how Middle Earth lives. The loves and loathing's of all your favourite characters. I can teach you everything that will make your Slash mind-blowing. And maybe get you a handsome Elf as well!**

'You can?' Amy-Cate was growing more nervous every second

**Why yes**. **All you have to do is type 'slash whore'.**

Amy-Cate couldn't take it anymore. She was going to exit this conversation and warn people not to talk to LillyWhite. But she couldn't. She found her fingers moving on the keys. She pressed enter. And she saw what she had typed.

_Slash whore_

Suddenly her computer began creaking and groaning. Yellow sparks flew from the screen with hisses. Amy-Cate threw her arms across her face and leapt under the desk. By now her computer was on fire. The noise was unbearable; Amy-Cate felt like her eardrums would pop.

Then silence.

Amy-Cate Lee was sitting on a bench, in front of the creepiest Elf she had ever seen.

* * *

Amy-Cate hadn't exactly seen any Elves. But she had a good idea how they would look. And this raven-haired creature with a sour expression wasn't how Amy-Cate would ever have imagined them. Amy-Cate wondered if she had died and gone to Mandos. If the Elf hadn't been wearing baby blue she might have believed it.

'Welcome to the Middle Earth Academy for Mary-Sues, Rivendell, my name is Aranduriel and this is the help-desk.' The elf droned.

'The what?' Yelped Amy-Cate.

'The Middle Earth Academy for Mary-Sue's, Rivendell. Here you will learn the ways of the Mary-Sue' Aranduriel sighed.

'But...I hate Mary-Sue's!' Amy-Cate wailed.

'Well you're going to become one. So sit down Amy-Cate Lee and be quiet.' Aranduriel recited. She stood up and walked through a screen door to the right of her desk. Amy-Cate sat and twirled her hair round her fingers. Something she always did when nervous.

The screen door slid open and Aranduriel drifted out, followed by the most beautiful woman Amy-Cate had ever seen. The woman walked over to her, balancing perfectly on the killer heels she wore. Amy-Cate's jaw nearly hit the floor. The woman gave her a politely disgusted look and then turned to Aranduriel, 'and I thought the last one looked bad!' she exclaimed. She turned back to Amy-Cate, who could feel tears welling in her eyes; she was told she looked bad a lot.

'I am Krystal Lillywhite and I am the principal of this academy. Here you will learn everything you will need to make your dreams come true and make you the most admired and beautiful person in Middle Earth,' the woman smiled. 'You will have a lot to learn here, and I'm sure you will not find it easy, but I trust that you will become one of my best pupils. Your record is excellent.'

Amy-Cate was far too irritated to wonder how Krystal knew her record was excellent. She didn't want to be a Mary-Sue and she didn't want this bitch to tell her she was ugly. Anger bubbled inside her all through Krystal's speech, but the moment Krystal said she would be 'one of my best pupils' Amy-Cate snapped.

'I will not!' She screamed. 'I am not staying here and learning to be a Mary-frickin-Sue! I will not let you tell me I'm ugly, I get enough of it already let me go home, you cow!' The moment she said that Amy-Cate knew she had gone too far. Krystal's wide, sparkling eyes immediately became narrow and deadly. She took Amy-Cate roughly by the arms and pulled her through an oak door at the end of the room. She whispered menacingly to Amy-Cate, 'you will stay. You are one of my chosen few and I expect you to obey me. You are going to go to your rooms and calm down before you meet the rest of the girls. And I warn you, don't play games with me, or someone will get hurt, and that someone will be you!'

Amy-Cate was flung into her rooms. She sat on the sofa and cried. She cried so much that she didn't notice the head that poked round one door. The head with long, red hair.


	5. Interlude again

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Interlude

_As the girls cheered her Amy-Cate walked back to her seat. Krystal, who was also clapping Amy-Cate, read the name from the next diploma._

'_Luthien Carmichael'_

_A tall, thin girl with black hair and a red lace dress strode onto the stage. As Krystal shook her hand she looked back on one of her more...unusual students._


	6. Never Believe TV

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Never Believe TV

Luthien Carmichael was flicking through the channels on her TV. She was considering writing her eighth letter of complaint to the TV Company demanding more Lord of the Rings related programs. Luthien was slightly obsessive. Not that she thought that, in her opinion any Non-Purist Tolkien fan was crazy.

Luthien (who was really called Lucy) wrote long essays on canon, on the correct languages, on the correct ways of life. She visited Tolkien's grave each year and sang to him in Sindarin. She ignored the restraining order she had been given for camping outside Christopher Tolkien's house. She hated the movies and the new fans they had bought. But, above all, she hated fan-fiction. All those idiots who thought they could write better than Tolkien himself. It made her sick.

Some home makeover show ended and the adverts came on. As Luthien stared blankly at a dancing chocolate bar the screen went blank. 'What the...' Luthien yelled. She hit the top of the TV hard. Slowly, spidery white writing snaked across the screen.

**In Middle Earth there's always something good on.**

Luthien fell off her chair and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

**Surprised? Or did Tolkien tell you we didn't have TV in Middle Earth.**

Luthien knew that sandwich had been mouldy. She just knew it. It had poisoned her...

**Well we do. And you could see everything. Rivendell, Lothlorien, Gandalf...**

Luthien made a deal with herself never to eat prawn mayo again. Gandalf may have been wondrous and wise and everything Luthien loved about Tolkien, but she wasn't risking a hallucination to see him.

**Oh sweet Manwë...just listen girl.** **I am here in Middle Earth. I can teach you our ways; tell you facts that would make you the most respected expert on Arda. The Tolkien estate will pay you for information. All you have to do is turn the TV off and on three times.**

Luthien stood up to get some waterShe just needed to turn the TV off first. Then she turned in on, then off, then on, then off and then...she pushed the button that turned it on.

Her TV sounded like it would throw up. A huge crack appeared across the screen. The crack opened like a mouth and bared its shattered glass fangs at Luthien, and then it swallowed her whole...

She came flying out of thin air and smacked her head on a carved wooden desk. Above her two grey eyes appeared and a monotone voice said, 'welcome to the helpdesk, what can I do for you?'

* * *

Luthien stood up like a lightning-bolt. The girl sat in front of her cocked her pale, angular head and looked Luthien up and down. Luthien nearly fainted when she saw the delicately pointed ears poking out from the girl's long, black hair. Luthien knew an Elf when she saw one. The Elf sighed and muttered something to herself. Luthien thought it was, 'the third one today and she looks just as stupid as the last two. My Ada knew what he was about when he told me to go work in King Thranduil's vineyards...'

The Elf turned to Luthien and recited, 'welcome to the Middle Earth Academy for Mary-Sues, Rivendell, my name is Aranduriel and this is the help-desk.' Luthien was stunned. She was in _Middle Earth_! But what did Aranduriel mean by the Academy for Mary-Sues...?

'Um...did I hear correctly, the Academy for M...M...Mary-Sues?'

'That's right.'

'B...b...but Mary-Sues are EVIL!' Luthien wailed. Aranduriel groaned. She stood up and drifted over to Luthien. 'Please calm down or she'll get angry, there's already been enough trouble today, so someone as important to Suedom as you should really behave.'

'My, my Aranduriel, have you ever said that much in one go?' A sweet, melodic voice rang out across the room. A stunningly beautiful blonde woman was leaning against the door frame, an expression of mild amusement on her face. Aranduriel blushed and scampered back to her desk. The woman walked over to Luthien and smiled at her, Luthien was becoming more and more confused. 'I am Krystal Lillywhite and I am the principal of this academy. Here you will learn everything you will need to make your dreams come true and make you the most admired and beautiful person in Middle Earth,' the woman said, a smile played about her lips as she took in Luthien's general confusion. 'This is real, isn't it?' Luthien gulped. 'Why yes,' Krystal said, 'now, why don't we take you to lie down, you look pale.'

She led a shell-shocked Luthien out of one of the doors and down a long corridor. And that was how one of the most unlikely Mary-Sues started her training


	7. Another Interlude

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Interlude

_As Luthien returned to her seat, a huge grin on her lips, Krystal came back to center stage. She looked at the next diploma and said, with a slightly strangled cry, 'Kerry-Lynn Harrison.'_

_A petite brunette who looked distinctly uncomfortable in her earthy, velvet gown and high heels minced onto the stage. Krystal felt a strange mixture of emotions when she saw this girl, who had come so far, yet not far at all..._


	8. A Load of Hot Air?

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

A Load of Hot Air?

Kerry-Lynn Harrison sat on a park bench and watched a group of boys play football. She wished they'd let her join them. But every time Kerry-Lynn asked to play they just laughed at her. 'No girl can play us!' They'd howl. But Kerry-Lynn knew she was far better than most of them. That's the reason they wouldn't let her play. Isn't it?

At that very moment it started to rain. The boys ran off to the nearest shelter but Kerry-Lynn stayed sat where she was. She couldn't be bothered to move. She pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her hands and stared up at the grey sky. A big pink balloon was hovering above her head. Kerry-Lynn grabbed the balloon and saw it had silver writing on it.

**Tough isn't it?**

'Yeah,' Kerry-Lynn sighed to herself. When she looked back at the balloon, she saw that the writing had changed.

**Ever wish you could be beautiful, like a princess?**

'Yeah,' she sighed again. Especially like Liv Tyler. She looked amazing as Arwen. Kerry-Lynn would kill to look like that.

**I can help you be beautiful.**

'Oh sure you can, you're a balloon.' Kerry-Lynn muttered.

**Not in real life. In real life, I'm a person, and I run a beauty school, where girls like you are taught to become everything they've wanted. **

'But there isn't a beauty school in town?' Kerry-Lynn said to the balloon.

**No it's not in town. It's not even in this country. It's not even in this _world._**

Kerry-Lynn was shocked. 'But...but where...?' she whispered.

**Middle Earth.**

Kerry-Lynn nearly fainted. She wondered if she'd been struck by lightning and not realised it. But she kept talking to the balloon. She'd always been rather trusting and naïve. She wondered if she actually could go to Middle Earth. She was sure she'd like to...

**Would you like to go there?**

'Y...yes.' Kerry-Lynn stuttered.

**The take the balloon, let it go and say 'Over the Rainbow'. Can you do that?**

Slowly, methodically Kerry-Lynn walked into the middle of the park. She let the pink balloon fly from her fingers and smiled as she whispered 'Over the Rainbow.'

The people in the park started to speed up, like a movie on forward. But Kerry-Lynn wasn't going any faster. As the world around her whirled faster and faster Kerry-Lynn fell, with a bump, through the ground.

She was sitting on top of a wooden desk. And an Elf, with a shocked and disgusted look on her face, was staring at her.

* * *

'Ohmigod, I'm so sorry!' Kerry-Lynn stammered. The Elf raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at her. Kerry-Lynn hurriedly got off the desk. The Elf sighed and then droned, 'welcome to the Middle Earth Academy for Mary-Sues, Rivendell, my name is Aranduriel and this is the help-desk.'

Kerry-Lynn blinked at her. Aranduriel sighed. Kerry-Lynn couldn't believe her ears. Why had she been selected to come to Middle Earth? She'd never read the books, never read fan fiction, she'd do terribly in a LOTR knowledge test. So why was she here? And what was a Mary-Sue?

Aranduriel stood up and walked through the screen door to the right of her desk, leaving Kerry-Lynn staring around the light, airy room. She returned moments later with a smiling blonde woman. Kerry-Lynn stared at her. She was amazingly beautiful. If she had lived on Earth every man alive would fall at her feet. She offered Kerry-Lynn her dainty, white hand, Kerry-Lynn shook it with her blistered, rough one. The woman spoke in a soft flowing voice. 'I am Krystal Lillywhite and I am the principal of this academy. Here you will learn everything you will need to make your dreams come true and make you the most admired and beautiful person in Middle Earth,' she said. Kerry-Lynn nodded weakly. 'You may wonder why you're here, but I'm sure I can make a proper Mary-Sue out of you,' Krystal smiled. Kerry-Lynn nodded weakly. 'Are you alright?' Krystal asked. Kerry-Lynn nodded weakly. Krystal turned to Aranduriel and smirked.

'Come my dear,' she said, 'let's get you off to your rooms, you're spoiling my entrance hall.'

So as a dazed Kerry-Lynn was led off to a new life the next Sue was already being captured. And she would be much more of a challenge...


	9. Yet Another Interlude

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Interlude

_A dazed Kerry-Lynn tottered back to her seat. Krystal walked forward. She looked slightly nervous, an unusual sight for the normally perfect Sue. Her fingers gripped the next diploma tightly. Her voice cracked slightly as she read the next name._

'_R...rainbow Ravensbane.'_

_A deadly silence fell over the crowd as a pale, thin girl in a black lace walked, sinisterly, on to the stage, a cruel smile on her lips. Rainbow Ravensbane was the deadliest student in the school. And Krystal berated herself everyday for not realising it._


	10. Extra Extra

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Extra Extra

Rainbow Ravensbane stormed through the streets, angrily ignoring the shouts of 'EMO!' from behind her. Rainbow was the new girl at her school and wasn't finding it easy. She had been doomed from her first introduction. The kids had started laughing at her name, and Rainbow had to admit, she knew why. _Rainbow! _Who calls their kid Rainbow for God's sake? Well Rainbows random Hippy parents did.

Rainbow didn't get along with her family. Her parents and three sisters were all so permanently _happy. _The sour, miserable Rainbow just didn't fit in with them. Rainbow was so lost in deadly thoughts she didn't notice the person stood in front of her. She walked straight into him.

'Will you WATCH IT!' She bellowed. The tiny paper-boy ran for his life dropping his papers onto the floor as he went. Rainbow hissed to herself and was about to storm of when she saw the paper's headline.

**Ooooh, moody.**

'What the...?' Rainbow spat. She was about to read the accompanying article, but the headline had changed.

**If only you ruled the world.**

'If only I did,' Rainbow thought to herself. She glanced back at the paper.

**I know how you can.**

'And who are you, Einstein?' Rainbow muttered to the paper. She didn't find it weird to be talking to a paper, or that the paper was talking back to her. But Rainbow was used to weirdness. She lived with it.

**No, I'm Krystal. I run an academy for girls like you. Who want something but they just can't get it. I give you all the necessary training to make your dreams come true.**

'What do you train us in? War?' Rainbow perked up a bit at the mention of war. She wasn't the most social person.

**No. In beauty, charm, feminine wit...**

'Oh,' Rainbow sneered.

**And sword-fighting.**

'Now you're talking!' Rainbow said. She ignored the people staring at her and walked on with the paper. 'So, where is this place?'

**Middle Earth.**

Rainbow made a noise very similar to a child being sat on. 'I'm going crazy,' she said to herself.

**No, no my dear. You are one of the sanest, wisest people I've ever seen. You will be a most worthy addition to my academy.**

'Oh, I'm sure of that. But I'm sick of being the new girl. When I get there all your bitches will be friends and no one will want me. I'm not going!' Rainbow could feel anger starting to bubble inside of her. She didn't know why she was angry though.

**You won't be the new girl because everyone is new! The academy has only just opened. You want to get away from here don't you? The look at the front page and say, 'Mascara clumps are just for chumps.' Can you do that?**

'Yes!' Rainbow snarled. She held the paper up in front of her. Looked straight into the black print and snapped, 'Mascara clumps are just for chumps.'

The picture of Keira Knightley on the front page turned to her with an evil grin. Rainbow noticed that it didn't look like Keira Knightley any more. It had become a blonde woman with a delicate face. She raised one hand and beckoned Rainbow. Rainbow was suddenly caught in a flurry of paper as the newspaper attacked her!

The paper disappeared and Rainbow looked up. She was standing in front of a huge crystal window with sunlight streaming on to her back. An Elf was standing in front of her, a look of pure annoyance on her face.

* * *

Rainbow returned the look with equal ferocity. The Elf quickly averted her eyes and droned languidly, 'welcome to the Middle Earth Academy for Mary-Sues, Rivendell, my name is Aranduriel and this is the help-desk.'

'What's the help-desk?' Rainbow asked annoyingly. Aranduriel strode over to the wooden desk by a screen door and poked it with her thumb. 'This,' she sighed, 'is the help-desk.'

'Yeah, I know.' Rainbow shrugged. Aranduriel sighed. She disappeared through the screen door. Rainbow stared out of the window. Her stomach turned at the pretty, perfect gardens. Rainbow didn't like plants. She didn't particularly like this room either. 'It's nothing special,' she muttered. A laugh rang out behind her. A woman who looked very much like the woman in the paper sidled over to her, a smile on her plump lips.

'I am Krystal Lillywhite and I am the principal of this academy. Here you will learn everything you will need to make your dreams come true and make you the most admired and beautiful person in Middle Earth', she said in a soft, harmonious voice. Rainbow looked her up and down. She was pretty, beautiful even, but she had a strange air about her, an otherworldly, untrustworthy air. Rainbow decided she liked her nonetheless.

'Where do I go?' Rainbow asked. She wanted to get to her rooms and lie down, not talk to Krystal, who seemed to want to brief her about the academy. Krystal raised an eyebrow at her. Rainbow didn't flinch. Krystal took her by the arm and led her through one of the oak doors. The two of them didn't say another word to each other.

As Rainbow and Krystal made their way down the corridors something far away stirred. A sinister smile appeared on thin lips as the villain of this story saw the wheels of his plan finally start to turn.


	11. Another Interesting Interlude

**Dislaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Interlude

_The crowd let out a collective sigh of relief as Rainbow exited the stage without killing anyone. Krystal, who now looked a lot more composed, came forward again with the next diploma._

'_Connie Theroux' _

_A small girl with a head of brown curls walked onto the stage, a huge grin on her dainty lips. Krystal looked at this girl, who was probably the most Mary-Sueish of her students, and remembered their first encounter._


	12. Gossip Columns Can Be Murder

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sue's and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Gossip Columns Can Be Murder

Connie Theroux lay on her bed and flicked through a glossy magazine. She sighed at the beautiful clothes she would never have and the beautiful celebrities she would never meet. She looked from the magazine to her wardrobe, with tatty jeans and sweaters hanging in it. Connie made an effort to look nice, but it just didn't work. She couldn't afford nice things very often and she didn't have the time or patience to crimp, pluck and powder every bit of her body.

Connie went to Ballet school. She had got in on scholarship, which her parents were very glad about. Connie's mother cleaned public toilets and her father made rulers. The family may have been very poor, but the parents doted on their beautiful, little Constantia. Beautiful, little Constantia however, didn't like it. She, like every other girl her age, wanted to be pretty, rich and famous.

She finished looking at gorgeous catwalk collections and turned over the page. There was an advert. Connie dropped the magazine when she saw what it said.

**Connie, I know how you feel.**

Connie picked the magazine back up. It was only a coincidence, it had to be. A new sitcom with a lead character called Connie. But the advert didn't say that anymore.

**I could make you beautiful.**

What was this? Connie was confused and a little scared. She wasn't used to talking magazines.

**Do you know anything about Lord of the Rings?**

'Ummm...a bit.' Connie muttered. She'd seen all the movies and she'd read 'the Hobbit' in English class. She thought it was dreadful.

**Well, I live in Middle Earth. I run a beauty school, and it's free. I could give you all the training you'll need to release the fabulous siren within. You'd be loved throughout Middle Earth. Do you like the sound of that?**

'Yeah,' Connie said to herself. She wanted to be loved throughout this world, but being loved throughout another would probably be much more interesting.

**Then all you have to do is poke Sienna Miller's face three times and say, 'I have style and grace.' That's easy, isn't it?**

'Yeah, it is.' Connie turned to a picture of Sienna Miller; she regretted having to poke the pretty actress in the face even if it was only a picture of her. She lightly poked the image three times and whispered, 'I have style and grace.'

The magazine opened and turned to a holiday advert. A flawless golden beach sparkled temptingly behind two palm trees, a crystal blue sea shimmering in the background. Suddenly grey clouds filled the azure sky and a ferocious wind shook the two palm trees. Lightning hit the sea, churning up the waters; the wind blew out of the magazine and onto Connie's face. She flinched as icy rain splattered her fair features. The wind started to pull her into the magazine; she couldn't fight it however hard she tried. She was pulled through the pages and into the heart of the storm.

All was calm.

Connie opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in front of a huge oak door in a bright room. A window was shining shimmering sunlight onto her face and a carved bench was beside her. The only other person in the room was a thin, black haired girl sat behind a desk. She looked at Connie who smiled nervously. Connie walked over to the desk and gasped.

The girl had pointed ears. Just like Legolas!

* * *

The girl, or Elf Connie decided, looked up at Connie. She sighed to herself and cursed under her breath. Then she stood up, fixed Connie with an enormous fake smile and droned, 'welcome to the Middle Earth Academy for Mary-Sues, Rivendell, my name is Aranduriel and this is the help-desk.'

'Thank you.' Connie said uncertainly. Aranduriel looked amazed, Connie guessed no one said thank you a lot. Aranduriel glided through the screen door near her desk, leaving Connie to stare out of one gleaming window at the lush, green lawns below. The sound of footsteps made Connie turn around. An exceptionally striking woman was walking over to her. 'Hello,' Connie managed to say. The woman smiled, showing flawless white teeth. She offered a delicate hand which Connie shook limply.

'I am Krystal Lillywhite and I am the principal of this academy. Here you will learn everything you will need to make your dreams come true and make you the most admired and beautiful person in Middle Earth,' the woman said. She had a nice voice and Connie liked her. She was completely shocked by everything that was happening, she was in Middle Earth! And she was going to be beautiful! 'Thank you for letting me come here,' Connie said earnestly. Krystal looked proudly at her; she wasn't going to be too much work. She just looked a little dazed, a look common among these pupils. Krystal would easily sort her out.

'Come my dear, let me show you to your rooms, you will meet your other classmates and then I will join you.' Krystal took Connie's arm and led her through one of the doors and down a long corridor to her rooms.

The final Mary-Sue had arrived! Now the teaching could begin.


	13. The Last Interlude, I Promise

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Interlude

_Connie walked back to her seat as the girls cheered. Krystal walked to center stage tears welling in the corners of her almond shaped violet eyes. She smiled at the crowd and began to speak._

'_I am sad as I watch you, my beautiful students; leave my academy for the world outside. I wish you all the luck in the world in your futures. Although this is undoubtedly a sad day, I am filled with happy memories of you all. For example, I remember the day you all arrived here...'_


	14. Many MarySue Meetings

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Many Mary-Sue Meetings

Willow Tarrington hadn't been expecting a hysterical girl to enter the rooms. Willow had been looking around her new home when Amy-Cate arrived. There were six bedrooms, all with en suite bathrooms, around a long lounge filled with velvet sofas and wooden bookshelves. There was a long marble balcony at the end of the room and it looked over the glorious gardens. Willow heard Amy-Cate's crying and wanted to ask her what was wrong, but shyness took over her tongue and all that came out was 'neep?' But it had been enough; Amy-Cate had heard her. Amy-Cate turned around lightning-quick. When she saw the pale, nervous Willow she relaxed a little.

'Who are you?' Amy-Cate gulped through her tears.

'My...my n...names Willow,' Willow stuttered.

'I'm Amy-Cate, what is this place?'

'It's our r...rooms.' Willow stammered. 'Th...they are b...b...beautiful.'

Amy-Cate smiled at Willow. She had stopped crying, her eyes were now red and blotchy and she had mascara down her face. She stood up and was about to look round her room when the door opened.

* * *

A very tall girl with very long black hair was flung into the room. She completely ignored Willow and Amy-Cate and just stared at the furniture tutting disdainfully. Amy-Cate looked at Willow, who appeared to have been paralysed by fright and walked over to the girl, who was now reading the titles of all the books.

'Hello?' She asked nervously. The girl whipped her head around and looked straight at Amy-Cate. Amy-Cate's stomach was tying itself in knots but she made every effort to appear cool and calm. She stuck out a small, bony hand and said, 'I'm Amy-Cate and this is Willow. Who are you and why are you here?' Willow squeaked something positive from her corner. The girl looked coldly at Amy-Cate.

'My name Lucy...I mean Luthien. I am here because I ate a poisonous sandwich and I am hallucinating.' She said. Amy-Cate nodded. 'I think I'm hallucinating too,' she said gently, 'but I also think this is real and we are actually going to become M...Mary-Sues.' Willow squeaked something else from her corner.

Luthien's face changed and with a sigh she sat down. 'You're right,' she groaned, 'but I just want to believe it...it's not happening. I mean, I learnt to speak Sindarin, I read all the books from cover to cover and I persecuted anyone who dared to write a Mary-Sue. And now I am one! It's all been for nothing and it feels crap!' She put her head in her hands and sighed again. Amy-Cate wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'I know, I hate Mary-Sues too, but we just have to face this. It might not be as bad as we think,' Luthien smiled at her. A slightly more confident Willow emerged from the corner.

'I...I think I will l...like it here,' she said in a small voice.

'What!' yelped Amy-Cate and Luthien together. Willow shrunk back. She nervously whispered, 'I used to write Mary-Sues when I was home. They were everything I wanted to be. I'd have killed anyone who said they were Mary-Sues but...but I r...realise they were. I think it will be f...fun here.' She looked at them with a nervous smile.

Amy-Cate looked at her feet. Willow was right, it would be fun and Amy-Cate did want to be beautiful and clever and famous. Luthien however was about to tell Willow where to stick her Mary-Sue ideas.

Willow was only saved from certain death by the arrival of the next pupil.

* * *

Kerry-Lynn looked around the room. Kerry-Lynn looked at the startled faces of the three other girls. Kerry-Lynn remembered everything that had happened today. Kerry-Lynn fainted.

* * *

'She's out cold,' said Luthien as she prodded Kerry-Lynn's side. Willow looked scared and Amy-Cate ran into one bathroom to fetch some water. Luthien wondered who this girl was; she didn't look very Mary-Sueish. She wasn't pretty like Amy-Cate or Willow and she didn't have the Lord of the Rings knowledge that Luthien had, or used to have. But then again, stranger things had happened that day and Luthien didn't dwell too long on the matter.

Amy-Cate returned with a glass of water which she threw over Kerry-Lynn. The girl stirred, she murmured something and her eyelids fluttered open. 'W...where am I,' she asked. Luthien answered her. 'I...I'm Kerry-Lynn,' she said weakly. Amy-Cate helped Kerry-Lynn up and on to a chair. The three girls introduced themselves.

Kerry-Lynn gazed in wonder round the room. She still couldn't believe this was happening. It all seemed so dreamlike. Kerry-Lynn hoped that, if it was a dream, she'd never wake up.

She felt like nothing next to the other girls. They were so pretty and talented. Kerry-Lynn wondered where they were from and how they'd ended up here. She was about to ask Amy-Cate how Krystal had ensnared her when the door opened again.

As the next girl entered the room Kerry-Lynn guessed she was not one to be reckoned with.

Kerry-Lynn guessed right.

* * *

'God, what a dump!' Rainbow Ravensbane sneered as she looked around the room. It was all velvety and luxurious; therefore it made Rainbow feel sick. There were four girls perched on the velvet sofas. Rainbow only liked the look of one of them, a thin girl with black hair, the rest looked about as interesting as spinach.

'I...it's not a dump, it is nice!' Willow said, with surprising venom. Rainbow turned on her. 'Did I ask you Ginge?' She hissed. Willow cowered behind Amy-Cate. Luthien stood up and walked over to Rainbow, Luthien could be pretty scary when she wanted to be and Rainbow didn't feel quite as angry. 'I'm Luthien. Luthien Carmichael. You?' She asked with a sneer.

'Rainbow.' Was the equally venomous reply.

'I can tell,' Luthien muttered sarcastically. Rainbow pretended she hadn't heard. Luthien introduced the rest of the girls. Amy-Cate shook Rainbow's hand, Willow and Kerry-Lynn remained frozen where they were. Rainbow smiled to herself, she liked having that effect on people.

She excused herself and went to her room. The four girls who remained in the lounge exchanged shocked looks; Rainbow was going to be an _interesting _companion.

Just then the door opened and Krystal came in followed by Connie. The girls politely rose to their feet. Amy-Cate scowled at Krystal.

'Everyone, this is Connie,' Krystal said. Connie smiled and joined the girls. Krystal looked around. 'Where is Rainbow?' She asked. Luthien walked to the nearest room and pulled out a grumbling Rainbow. Rainbow wasn't happy to be here, but she didn't dare make a fuss in front of Krystal.

When everyone was settled Krystal began to speak. The girls listened spellbound, even Rainbow was quiet! She told them all about the history of Middle Earth, which Luthien didn't think was entirely correct. She talked about how Mary-Sues came to be, why she had set up the academy and what they were doing here. It turned out that they were crucial to Middle Earth's future, but they'd been hidden in our world for their protection. How they were important Krystal didn't say. She said all would be revealed in time. They heard all about their lessons and the final tasks they would all take at the end of their training. They were all very excited to hear that lessons began tomorrow.

* * *

Krystal left the room leaving the girls talking merrily about the days ahead. In the morning they would have archery practice, so they had to get some rest. Krystal retired to her rooms to eat and relax. She laughed to herself at her first impressions of the girls who were, she was sure, going to be the most fun she'd had in years. 


	15. School For Sues

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

School For Sues

Thetraining began next morning. It continued for six hours everyday, six days a week. The girls all enjoyed themselves, even though many of them were no good at anything!

Willow took naturally to sword fighting. At the end of the first week Krystal announced that she was 'Far Better than Boromir.' A compliment indeed! Willow was also gifted at archery, horse riding and painting. However she found the cooking, dancing and make up lessons extremely difficult. In the first 'Make Up in Moria' lesson she nearly lost an eye while applying eyeliner!

Amy-Cate was a fabulous artist and cook. She was also charming and witty, something that made Krystal notice her. Some of the more aggressive lessons, if anything at the academy could be called aggressive, Amy-Cate found hard. She could just about stay on her horse but she couldn't even hold a sword properly. She nearly died when Krystal told them to stab their fake Orcs hard in the stomach. She made up for it with her brilliance at 'Overthrowing Evil While Curling Hair'.

Luthien excelled in everything, purely because she knew everything about everything! She and Amy-Cate had quickly become best friends and they did a good job in protecting Willow from Rainbow! Luthien would've hated to admit it but she was enjoying herself. School had never looked so good!

The only thing Kerry-Lynn could do was horse riding. She was shy, clumsy and even after a week still looked dazed. She was slowly improving, she could tell the difference between a Hobbit and a Dwarf, but she still wasn't looking like Mary-Sue material.

If it was violent Rainbow liked it. She was the best archer in the class and she almost beat Willow at sword fighting. She'd also shown a surprising talent for fashion design and make up. Rainbow still wasn't fitting in. Willow and Kerry-Lynn were scared of her, Amy-Cate and Connie ignored her and Luthien was quite bitchy towards her. Everyday Luthien would throw catty comments at Rainbow, Rainbow had responded with icy insults. Rainbow hadn't quite realised that this isn't the proper way to make friends, but she was obviously having a lot of fun.

Connie was a fashion and make up queen. She was easily the most suited to being a Mary-Sue and she found all the lessons interesting. She was, of course, a natural dancer and seducer but she was also gifted at 'Overthrowing Evil While Curling Hair'. She'd made friends easily and she and Kerry-Lynn had become surprisingly close. Because Connie was kind and sweet everyone liked her, and Connie liked everyone back.

Krystal was impressed by the girl's standard, Luthien, Willow and Connie had particularly stunned her. Rainbow would be a brilliant student if she mellowed out a little and Krystal was sure even Kerry-Lynn could be magnificent one day. Kerry-Lynn had been summoned here after all.

Krystal and Amy-Cate were getting along better. Amy-Cate still gave her evil glances and muttered under her breath but the rows had stopped. Amy-Cate was beginning to settle in at the academy, and that had calmed her down.

* * *

The girls had been at the academy for two weeks. They were allowed anywhere and they spent most of their time in the fabulous libraries and classrooms or relaxing in their rooms or the gardens. The only place they weren't allowed to go was through the left hand door in the entrance hall. Not even Krystal went through there and only one servant was allowed. The other servants said that some kind of goddess or demon lived there; the girls didn't know whether or not to believe that.

One night Krystal came to them. She looked nervous; her voice was low as she explained to the girls why she was her. 'She wants to see you.' Krystal said breathlessly. The girls were confused. 'Who's she?' Kerry-Lynn asked. 'The one behind the left hand door,' Krystal whispered. All six girls gasped.

'You will see her tomorrow. I don't know what she wants with you but you'd all better be on your best behaviour,' she looked at Rainbow, '_all _of you.'

That night nobody slept. All the girls were trying to picture who, or what was behind the door. And in the dark room behind the door the who was doing that as well.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted to read about the actual lessons. There will be some of that later. The next chapter features one of my more _interesting _characters, so I hope you will not be unhappy for long!**


	16. The Halls Of Heleguilalaith

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

The Halls Of Heleguilalaith

Heleguilalaith clicked her long bony fingers as she waited for the girls. She wondered what they'd think of her, Heleguilalaith always got _thrilling _reactions from people, purely because of how she looked.

Some said Heleguilalaith was a witch, others a Maiar, others said she was a gift from the Valar. Some even said she was a Valar. But she was none of these things.

Heleguilalaith's skin was completely white; her eyes were also all white. When you looked at her it was like staring at a ghost. Her hair, eyebrows and lips were electric blue. She had long pointed teeth. She was very tall and she seemed to be s light as air.

A noise outside alerted her to the girl's presence. Heleguilalaith smiled. Let the fun begin...

* * *

The only servant allowed through the door let the girls in. The room was cavernous and dark. Clothes, wigs and costumes hung from beams and shelves. Feathers, jewels ad glitter adorned the clothes. A large three-way mirror was in the center of the room, and stood in front of it was the oddest looking person the Sues had ever seen. Kerry-Lynn only just managed to stop herself fainting again. Willow held Amy-Cate's arm in a vice tight grip. Amy-Cate's heart immediately sank to her knees. Connie's pale face had lost its entire colour and Luthien's hands were shaking. The only person who seemed unaffected was Rainbow, but even she looked a little uneasy.

Heleguilalaith smiled to herself. They hadn't turned and fled yet, that had to be a good sign. She was used to nervous visitors, if you had a face like hers people would be scared of you!

She made her way over to the girls. Heleguilalaith always seemed to glide rather than walk, maybe this is what led people to believe she was magic. Luthien and Rainbow, who were the girls in front, shrunk back as she approached. Heleguilalaith was sure one of the girls behind them fainted. She looked each girl over, feeling them cower before her glance. Willow was doing a very good job staying upright!

Heleguilalaith decided they'd had enough intimidation. Now was time for business!

* * *

'Welcome to my halls,' she said. Her voice was low and rasping, the girls shuffled a little further forward. 'In these halls,' Heleguilalaith continued, 'I have your true identities; I have what makes you a Mary-Sue. Today, these will be revealed to you.' Heleguilalaith saw the six mystified faces. 'Let me explain,' she said.

'Krystal has told you that you are crucial to the near future of Middle Earth and you were hidden in your world for your protection. But she didn't say how you were important or why you were hidden. That is because she doesn't know. I am the only person in the whole of Middle Earth who does.

Krystal is a gift from the Valië Vána. She was sent to Arda to spread Vána's ideals. That is why you may have noticed an other-worldly air about her. Vána decreed that six girls, who would be the most beautiful and wise in history, would be created by the Valier. These girls would be hidden from Middle Earth, so that no evil meddling could befall them, and when they were fifteen years old they would be brought back into their rightful home. Then Krystal, Vána's chief representative on Arda, would teach them all they needed to know in order to fulfil their destiny. You are all fifteen and you are all learning how to do just that.

Your true identities have been hidden, very well hidden. Those of you with magical powers have had no idea of them; those of you blessed with beauty and grace have not yet seen it. The Valier have protected you all throughout your previous lives, ensuring that no one could get wind of their plan. I am here to unmask the powers you contain and release the Valier's agents on the population.

I can see in your eyes you do not believe all that I have told. So I ask you, have you noticed how you can understand everything that has been said to you these past few weeks, even though you are in a different dimension? Aranduriel only speaks Sindarin, yet you all understood her and she you. This is because of the magic, you naturally belong in Middle Earth, and so you naturally understand everything that goes on around you.'

Heleguilalaith finished her speech. There was a stunned silence. The six girls were struggling to comprehend all that had just happened. Luthien was the first to speak.

'So...shall we get on with it? The unmasking.'

Heleguilalaith smiled at her. She knew this one was going to be entertaining! She led Luthien forward so she was stood in front of the mirror. Heleguilalaith looked at Luthien and began chanting words in a strange language. Luthien felt her skin start to ripple and her blood begin to boil. All her hair stood on end and her heart pumped faster and faster. Luthien's chest felt tight, she couldn't breath. She saw the world around her slip in and out of focus as her eyes rolled madly around their sockets. The sensation got faster and faster. Luthien thought she was dieing. She could hear her classmates muffled cries around her, mixed with Heleguilalaith's chanting. Her lungs felt as if they would explode.

Then calm.

* * *

Luthien collapsed to the floor. Amy-Cate squealed and ran forward but one look from Heleguilalaith stopped her. Heleguilalaith helped a trembling Luthien up from the floor. Luthien almost collapsed when she saw what was in the mirror.

The pale, thin, sour-faced girl was gone. In her place stood a slender, willowy beauty with soft lips and kind eyes. A tide of black hair that shone like starlight had replaced Luthien's usual dull hair. It flowed down her back like water. Luthien couldn't believe her eyes. She was beautiful. The rest of the girls squeaked in delight and ran over to her. Heleguilalaith beamed at her, a rather disturbing sight, 'as beautiful as another Luthien I knew,' she said. Luthien blushed at the compliment. 'But,' Heleguilalaith said, 'we need to dress you in something more suitable.'

Luthien looked down at the plain black clothes she was wearing and nodded. Heleguilalaith disappeared into the shadows and came back with a silver velvet gown and a circlet made from emeralds and diamonds. Luthien didn't recognise herself; she looked like an elven princess. The other girls looked as shocked as she was. But there was one thing Luthien didn't yet have; she needed to know why she was here. 'What's my life story?' She asked. Her voice still sounded the same, which was comforting. Heleguilalaith looked at her, 'all will be explained in time,' she said mysteriously. Luthien stamped her foot. 'I want to know, now' she hissed. The creature in front of her raised an eyebrow then motioned for her to sit down on the floor. The rest of the girls did so too.

'Fifteen years ago Vána commanded Gandalf the Grey to go to Mirkwood. There he met a young woman called Fimornwen. To keep a long story short they fell in love, she fell pregnant and you were born. You are part Elf and part Maiar. A most interesting concoction. You have some of your Father's magical powers and your Mother's fabled beauty. That is all I will tell you.' Luthien nodded weakly. She'd need to have a very, very strong drink after this! Heleguilalaith watched her for a moment before cheerfully saying, 'who's next!'

* * *

A slightly twitchy Rainbow Ravensbane stood in front of the mirror. Heleguilalaith was just about to begin chanting. The experience hadn't looked that fun for Luthien. Heleguilalaith's slightly creepy voice began the chanting and Rainbow felt her skin start to move. She felt as though a billion spiders were crawling up and down her body. She felt as though a billion more were crawling around inside her. Her stomach churned and her heart felt as though it might leap out of her chest. Breathing made her lungs burn and thinking made her brain twinge with pain. Her limbs shuddered and she was sure her legs would give way. She let out one final breath before falling with a crash to the ground.

* * *

The next thing she felt was Heleguilalaith's bony hand on her arm. Although her knees were still weak Rainbow managed to struggle to her feet. There were shocked gasps from behind her and Heleguilalaith looked slightly wary. Rainbow turned to the mirror.

She looked nothing like Luthien had, Luthien had been beautiful. Rainbow had become thinner, so thin that her bones were jutting out from under her skin. She was as white as snow and her teeth had got longer and sharper. Her eyes, which had once been blue, were blood red. Heleguilalaith, who had a stony look on her face, handed her a short, black lace dress with long sleeves. She then pulled Rainbow's black hair away from her face in a severe style. Rainbow had to admit she felt terrible, she looked terrible. She'd wanted to be pretty not creepy. She now looked stranger than Heleguilalaith.

The blue haired creature gently sat her down. The other girls gave her freaked out looks. Heleguilalaith smiled weakly at Rainbow. Then she turned to the rest of the girls.

'There is nothing to fear,' she said, 'Rainbow is supposed to look this way. She has one of the academy's most unique stories. A story I will now share with you. Fifteen years ago an Elven woman called Óldi was captured by orcs. She was taken to the mighty fortress of Barad-Dûr and, well let's just say that the Lord Sauron wasn't the kindest of masters. He did unspeakable things to Óldi and as a result Rainbow Ravensbane was born. You are the daughter of Sauron; you are the daughter of pure evil. But that does not make you evil. You are destined to do great things Rainbow Ravensbane. Very great things.'

Tears stung Rainbow's eyes. Was this why she'd been such a little bitch all her life? Was this why she'd been so angry and antisocial? Maybe Heleguilalaith was lying and she was evil. She couldn't believe that her _Father_ had been cold and cruel enough to do such things to her Mother. Rainbow nearly burst into floods of tears when she thought of Sauron as her Father. Heleguilalaith had obviously decided it was best to change the subject and had dragged Willow in front of the mirror. Rainbow tried to push her dark thoughts away and watched Willow's transformation.

* * *

Willow thought she was dieing even before Heleguilalaith started chanting. She didn't want to end up like Rainbow. She didn't want to look any different. Heleguilalaith brushed a strand of blue hair from her eyes and began chanting in a language that Willow thought was beautiful but also terrible. Willow's skin felt like it was on fire, her hair felt as though it was falling out and her eyes felt as though they were melting into her brain. Her insides churned like a stormy ocean and her throat sizzled and cracked every time she breathed. Her bones started to contort and she was trying, and filing, to stay upright. Just as Willow's heart was about to stop beating the chanting ended and Willow collapsed onto Heleguilalaith. Still breathing heavily Willow glazed spellbound into the mirror, at the face that was now hers.

* * *

Willows annoyingly ginger hair was now a rich auburn colour and hung in soft waves around her delicate oval face. Her eyes were kind and mysterious and shone like two sapphires. She had a figure! Willow was no longer the boyish chunky teenager she had been, she was tall and lithe and she had boobs! Heleguilalaith handed her a dark purple velvet tunic and trousers and long boots. A flower hairclip was placed in her hair. Willow turned round and smiled at her classmates, showing perfect white teeth. She sat down beside a beaming Luthien. Heleguilalaith, who looked much more pleased with this result, turned to the girls and told them Willow's story.

'Fifteen years ago a maiden called Eordhe, who was the wife of the Horse Lord Ælfwine, gave birth to a daughter. This daughter was Willow. Your Father is one of the mightiest Rohirrim and you, like many other girls your age, will be promised to Eomer. He must pick a bride from the assembled girls. Let us hope it will be you.'

Willow sincerely hoped it wasn't her, but she said nothing. She was still in too much shock over her transformation. Heleguilalaith, who had decided by now she wasn't going to get a reaction from Willow, pulled Connie in front of the mirror. Connie gave Kerry-Lynn a cheeky grin before having her head turned round by Heleguilalaith. The creature began her chanting and Connie began the painful transformation.

* * *

Her skeleton felt like it was going to walk through her skin. Heleguilalaith's face was becoming blurry as Connie's eyes watered with salty tears. Her heart beat faster and faster and she was straining for breath. Her stomach tossed and turned and she thought she would be violently sick. A sharp wave of pain shot across her brain every time she thought. Her skin stretched and burned and Connie felt her legs snap beneath her. She fell down into darkness as her body was engulfed in a wave of deathly heat.

Heleguilalaith's strong hands gripped her arms and she was pulled upright. Connie still felt nauseous but she now had some control over her actions. She looked with wonder at the figure in the mirror before her.

* * *

Her curly hair was the colour of dark chocolate. Her eyes were as grey as a misty night. Her skin was pale and creamy and two leaf shaped ears pointed out through the curls. She was still quite short and slim but she looked so much more noble and graceful. Heleguilalaith put her in a midnight blue linen gown and wove silver beads and gems into her hair. Kerry-Lynn looked at her friend in wonder. Connie looked at herself with disbelief. She ran over and sat by Kerry-Lynn, both of them eagerly waiting for Heleguilalaith to tell Connie's story.

'As I'm sure you all know the Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían have three children. However when Celebrían was captured by the Orcs she was pregnant with a fourth, Connie. Elrond was heartbroken by his wife's decision to leave for Valinor and this new baby didn't make things any easier. So he sent her to live with her Grandmother in Lothlorien. Galadriel knew the will of the Valier and allowed Vána to send the child to your world. But now, she is back where she rightfully belongs.'

Connie was spellbound. She knew just enough about Lord of the Rings to know that she was very important. She also knew that Arwen was her sister, Connie was sure she could be prettier than her any day! Kerry-Lynn looked at her friend in amazement. She was even more amazed when Heleguilalaith pulled her up to be transformed next!

* * *

Heleguilalaith's chanting made Kerry-Lynn's blood freeze in her veins. Her skin pulsated and contorted, her eyes clouded and it felt as though they were melting in their sockets. Kerry-Lynn opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, all her teeth felt like they had grown back into her head. The chanting got louder and the pain got worse. Kerry-Lynn's body felt like it would implode. Heleguilalaith stopped and Kerry-Lynn collapsed backwards, banging her head on the floor in the process. The last thing she heard was Luthien's voice, 'she's out cold again.'

* * *

When Kerry-Lynn opened her eyes she saw Connie's smiling face silhouetted against Heleguilalaith's tide of blue hair. Wincing slightly from the pain in her head Kerry-Lynn got up and looked in the mirror. She was still short, but her body looked older. She was no longer the slightly chubby girl she had been. She was toned and curvy, she looked like a warrior. Her brown hair hung just below her shoulders and she had piercing green eyes, like a cats. She was holding herself much more elegantly and gracefully. She looked noble. Heleguilalaith dressed her in a green velvet dress embroidered with leaves. Kerry-Lynn needed to sit down, so Heleguilalaith decided it was the perfect time to tell the story.

'You my dear are the sister of one of Middle Earth's most loved men, Aragorn. However he does not know you are his little sister, so don't go shouting it around. You have his talent for sword fighting and his way with horses. But you do not have his rugged manly looks. Too bad, eh?'

Kerry-Lynn thought she must have hit her head very hard, this had to be a dream. Heleguilalaith, who had given up expecting a reaction from the girls, beckoned to Amy-Cate. Amy-Cate walked cautiously up to the creature, nervously wondering why she'd been left till last. Heleguilalaith smiled at her, a creepy sight, Amy-Cate smiled weakly back. She was ready for the pain of the transformation, Amy-Cate wanted to look as fabulous as her classmates. Except Rainbow of course! She wondered why Heleguilalaith wasn't chanting. The creature was just leaning against the mirror, smirking at her. The assembled girls were shooting each other confused looks and whispering to each other. Amy-Cate was now getting angry; if this was trick she wouldn't be pleased! Finally Heleguilalaith stepped forward. Amy-Cate waited for the chanting to begin, but Heleguilalaith only whispered the words '_angol ant_'.

Amy-Cate was about to tell Heleguilalaith where to stick it when she glimpsed herself in the mirror.

* * *

Long white-blonde hair hung to her knees, smooth, flawless skin glowed radiantly, her eyes changed colour every time she blinked. Amy-Cate raised a hand to brush some hair from her face and coloured sparks shot out of her fingers! Heleguilalaith handed her a blue linen gown that made her look like an old-fashioned angel and gathered the girls close to her. 'Today,' she said, 'you have witnessed the most amazing in transformations!' Amy-Cate gracefully sat down. Heleguilalaith smiled at her.

'You can see why I left Amy-Cate till last! I always knew you would be one of the most spectacular transformations! You are Krystal's second. A gift of the Valier. You are beauty itself! You were created by Nessa to aid and assist Krystal. So the tension between you two will have to cease.'

Amy-Cate nodded. For some strange reason she wasn't shocked at what she was. It just felt right for her to be this way.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Heleguilalaith's servant walked in. She beckoned to the girls, who shakily followed her. None of them looked very stable on their feet! Heleguilalaith smiled gently at each of them as they left. She'd enjoyed herself today! She couldn't wait to see each girl fulfil her true destiny, a destiny only Heleguilalaith knew about.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, long chapter. Anyway, for those of you who want to know what Heleguilalaith is I don't know! She just appeared..**

**Helegui+lalaith Icy Laughter **

**Angol Ant Magic Gift (I think?)**


	17. A Slip Of The Tongue

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

A Slip Of The Tongue

Krystal was astonished with the girl's transformations. She listened in stupefied amazement as they told her of Heleguilalaith's predictions for their destinies. In Krystal's mind there was only one thing to be done at a time like this.

Have a par-tay.

The girl's spent hours getting ready, for the first time in their stay at the academy they felt like proper Mary-Sues. Every eyelash was curled, every nail manicured and no hair was out of place, they all wore stunning glittery evening dresses and jewelled tiaras sparkled in their hair. Even Kerry-Lynn looked feminine! The mood was electric as all of them prepared to dance and drink the night away.

Of course there was one girl who didn't join in with the celebrations. Rainbow had locked herself in her room the moment they'd left Heleguilalaith's halls, the other girls just thought this was a cry for attention and ignored her. But Rainbow's emotion was genuine. Her shock and disgust at herself had changed to anger and hatred, how dare Heleguilalaith make her look this way! She was the laughing stock of the academy now! People would be whispering about her for years to come! She'd probably end up in a fight over it.

You see, after Rainbow's transformation four girls had looked gob smacked, but one had fixed her with a look of smug bitchiness mixed with pure hatred.

_Luthien_

Rainbow knew Luthien didn't like her. She'd always been cold and sarcastic towards her but she'd never seemed to hate her. But now Luthien had a new body and a new life Rainbow knew things would explode.

She was completely right.

* * *

Rainbow tottered into the hall where the celebrations were. The noise instantly stopped and all eyes were fixed on her. 'I'm here for a drink,' she said quietly. The girls went back to what they were doing, Rainbow watched them, they all looked happy. It made her feel sick.

Connie and Kerry-Lynn were dancing at the back of the hall, Willow was being talked at by Krystal, Aranduriel was leaning against a wall looking bored and Amy-Cate and Luthien were sat together whispering and laughing, Amy-Cate said something, they both looked at Rainbow and then went back to their whispered conversation. Rainbow, who had decided they were talking about her sneaked over to them just in time to hear Luthien saying,

'I told you she was evil.'

This wasn't a big insult and it shouldn't have annoyed Rainbow as much as it did, but the second the words left Luthien's mouth Rainbow's blood boiled. Amy-Cate had seen her behind them and all colour drained from her face at the sight of Rainbow's murderous features. 'Amy-Cate what's the prob...?' Luthien began...

Rainbow pulled her off her chair by her long hair. Amy-Cate sprang to her feet, turning the chairs over as she went. Luthien dug her nails into Rainbow's thigh so hard she broke the skin, giving herself enough time to pull free from Rainbow's grip. A lump of Luthien's hair hung limply in Rainbow's hand. Rainbow threw herself at Luthien again sending an iron punch across her face. Luthien responded by kicking Rainbow roughly in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of her. Luthien stepped up to Rainbow ready to deliver another punch when Krystal's hand wrapped around her arms pulling her backwards. Aranduriel had a struggling Rainbow in a headlock. Rainbow bit her on the arm and ran from the hall.

The only sounds that rang through the sea of shocked faces were Luthien's bitter tears.

* * *

Rainbow ran down a corridor swearing loudly. Aranduriel cautiously followed her. Rainbow heard her footsteps on the slate floor and turned viciously.

'What d'you want!' She snarled.

Aranduriel didn't look terrified, but she took a step backwards, 'I was coming to see if you are alright.'

'I'm fine!' Rainbow snapped. Aranduriel raised an eyebrow 'that,' she said sarcastically, 'is questionable.'

Rainbow managed to stop herself from hitting Aranduriel, but only just. 'Look,' she hissed at her, 'you're not stupid. So you should know well enough that you have to take your pointy rat-face out of mine and shove it up Krystal's ass! Ok!'

'Indeed.' The Elf sneered.

Rainbow turned and stormed back to her rooms, randomly hitting things as she went. Aranduriel watched her leave with a look of annoyed amusement on her face. She'd considered sparing Rainbow, mainly because Rainbow had scared her, but now everyone would be included in Aranduriel's plan.

She'd wait until the time was right to begin. Aranduriel was good at waiting. She'd been waiting so long for something like this to happen; maybe it signalled the beginning of the end for Krystal's academy.

Aranduriel returned to her desk. There was some paperwork to sort out; it would be a fun night.

Honest.


	18. A Task

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

A Task

Two swords clashed as four girls cheered. Willow and Rainbow were locked in a vicious battle for the last jelly bean, which was purple. Unsurprisingly all the support seemed to be for Willow.

Krystal returned to the chamber, she had left to gather paperwork, and was irritated, if a little pleased, to see that a fight had broken out. She cleared her throat as gracefully as she could and managed to get the attention of everyone, although she thought she saw Rainbow attempt to stab Willow as she sat down.

'Everyone,' Krystal began, 'you have now been at the academy for four months and you must put all you have learned into practice. Other schools would have exams but here we have a much more exciting way. Tasks. Each of you will go, on your own, to a certain place in Middle Earth to complete a certain mission. You will have no contact with your fellow students. There is little that can go wrong on your tasks, but I still warn you, be careful.

Willow, you will go to the House of Elrond and get a job as a maid. Elrond will hold the secret council while you are there and you must sneak in and persuade him to let you go with the Fellowship. There you must protect the Fellowship and make Aragorn fall in love with you. This is a required element, no Aragorn, no graduation.

Amy-Cate, you also will go to the House of Elrond, but you are posing as a socialite. Your task is to calm the...vivacious...ways of the Balrog-slayer, Lord Glorfindel. He has taken every woman in Rivendell as a lover, even if they are married! If you can make him choose monogamy, and you, you will graduate with flying colours. But remember, Rivendell must believe you are a young, rich socialite, if they get any hint that you are, in fact, you, you will fail.

Luthien, you will go to Mirkwood, to the palace of King Thranduil. Fandom has turned King Thran into an evil, heartless warrior who hates all around him. You must change this perception of him; give him a makeover and a girlfriend. But do NOT let the young Legolas tempt you in any way; you could soon be his stepmother, ok?

Kerry-Lynn, you will go to Gondor, where Faramir lives with his wife Eowyn. Now, these two have been annoying Suedom for many years, so I've decided to put an end to Eowyn. You Kerry-Lynn must...dispose of Eowyn and then seduce Faramir. Can you do that? Also, don't let your _brother _get wind of this plan, that would make things far too complicated.

Rainbow, you will go to Barad-Dûr and live with your Father. Your task is to try and either convert him back to the good side or destroy him. If he takes a prisoner, and I'm sure he will, you must try to have them released. This is the most dangerous of all the missions and I wish you luck and safety, but I'm sure you'll be fine!

Connie, you will go to Lothlorien and stay with the Lady Galadriel. You will learn the ways of the Galadhrim and serve with them as their first female warrior. The one you are destined to fall in love with is Haldir, remember if that doesn't happen you won't graduate!

So, I think it is best if you all go pack and prepare. You leave tomorrow at dawn, so ensure that you are well rested. Go.'

* * *

The girls ran as fast as they could to their rooms, each of them, oddly, desperate to pack. They flung their cases on to their beds and rummaged through makeup, clothes, weapons and complimentary biscuits searching for the right things to take. All of them were frantic to start their tasks.

Tasks that would turn out very differently from Krystal's ideas.


	19. A Sword Or Glitter?

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

A Sword Or Glitter?

'I can't believe I'm going to seduce ARAGORN!'

'I can't believe I'm going to Lothlorien!'

'I can't believe I'm going to pretend to be rich and famous!'

'I can't believe I have to murder someone!'

'I can't believe I can't snog Legolas!'

'I want some soda!'

The six girls had finished packing and had finally begun to contemplate their tasks. Willow was still in a state of shock over the fact that she would be falling in love with Aragorn. A man Willow had lusted over for, like, EVER! She'd written so many stories were the heroine fell for Aragorn and now she'd be doing the exact same thing! Willow twirled her intricately decorated sword around and imagined her first sparring match with Aragorn, perfection...

Connie stared at the dreamy expression on Willow's face and smiled. She was equally excited, she was going to stay with Galadriel and she'd be surrounded by gorgeous archers! Now this was what Connie was designed to do! She wasn't completely sure who Haldir was but she had an inkling he was the one at Helm's Deep whose eyebrows didn't match his weave.

Amy-Cate had spent the last few minutes frantically admiring herself in the mirror, although her looks would make anyone believe she was special she still wanted to look fabulous. Amy-Cate decided she had the easiest task, anyone would fall for a gift of the Valar! Lord Glorfindel would be putty in her hands...

The only girl who wasn't happy was Kerry-Lynn. She'd sat in the corner quietly muttering about the task she had to complete. She didn't want to murder! She just wanted to get this over with and go back home, back to the real world, and forget that anything had ever happened. She knew she was going to fail, she'd never be able to bring herself to kill someone, but she didn't care. Kerry-Lynn was no murderer.

Luthien wasn't happy either, although she hated the movies even she had fallen for Orlando Bloom's charms, and if the real Legolas looked anything like him she'd be miserable forever. Of course, Thranduil would have to look like his son, that would make things better, but Luthien was still bitter over the situation.

Rainbow's head appeared from the mini-fridge and the red-eyed girl sighed loudly as she surveyed her classmates.

'What!' Luthien snapped, knowing Rainbow was still a little scared of her.

'N...nothing' Rainbow said quickly, 'I just think you're all being ridiculous.'

The girls all protested loudly. 'If Krystal says this is what we must do, it's what we do,' Luthien said pompously, 'there's nothing more to it.'

'Yes, but what about everything Heleguilalaith said?' Rainbow implored, 'she said Willow was promised to Eomer, but Krystal didn't say anything about it! She's given Amy-Cate a simple task but she expects Kerry-Lynn to murder someone! And she expects all of you to fall in love, but she expects me to risk my life in Mordor! We all know Heleguilalaith is far more important and magical and wise than Krystal, so why has everyone forgotten everything she said! She said she knew our destinies and why we were put here, so if these tasks were part of our destinies why didn't she mention them? Krystal thinks they're all going to be a piece of cake, but I think everything will go wrong!'

Her classmates looked shocked, for the first time they agreed with what Rainbow said, and all of them were confused by this new turn of events.

'The Fellowship might go to Rohan,' whispered Willow, 'maybe that's where I'll meet Eomer.'

'Maybe,' said Luthien, although she obviously didn't believe Willow, 'I _am_ surprised Krystal didn't mention my powers, or Amy-Cate's in fact, and I do think they're not as easy as they seem, although I don't think we're doomed.'

'But Willow, you can't meet Eomer if you're supposed to be seducing Aragorn!' Amy-Cate laughed, 'seriously, I don't think this is going to be anything other than what Krystal said and I'm going to pass easily.'

The girls all tutted and shook their heads at this, Amy-Cate just grinned at them and said, 'so, shall I take a sword, or glitter eye shadow?'

Luthien groaned and turned away, Connie laughed weakly, Willow just twitched. Rainbow's narrow eyes narrowed further. Suddenly Kerry-Lynn, who'd stared at the floor throughout the entire conversation, piped up, 'I am not a murderer. I agree with Rainbow, if this is deciding factor in why we're here, why didn't Heleguilalaith mention it? Obviously us all going out and seducing Middle Earth and really all part of a much bigger plan, Krystal's barely explained it to us, there's loads of stuff she could've hidden from us!'

The girls all started talking at once, excitedly discussing what Krystal might be up to, Willow looked nervous, 'everyone,' she stammered, 'when Krystal announced our tasks did anyone see Aranduriel's face?'

'I did,' said Connie, 'it scared me. The moment Krystal said about the tasks she smiled, not a nice smile, an evil clown smile, I think she's up to something, she certainly looks shady.'

Luthien grimaced, 'she looks like she belongs in Mandos.'

'Seriously,' said Connie, 'I agree there's loads of stuff that could've been kept from us, these tasks just seem a little too easy, apart from Kerry-Lynn's of course, I don't think anything major will go wrong, but I'm going to expect the unexpected, does that sound fair?'

The girls all agreed and went off to finish preparations. They were all pretty much convinced now that nothing bad would happen, but they were all going to be careful.

They just didn't know that what would go wrong couldn't be prevented, it was fate.


	20. Aranduriel's Story

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, my beta was sick and I didn't want to make him suffer on my account. Just a not to say I am going on holiday (to America!) so there will be no updaties for the next two weeks, very sorry but it cannot be helped. I will update as soon as I'm able, mmmmkay?**

* * *

Aranduriel's Story

Aranduriel stood in her attic bedroom watching the girls leave on their tasks. A slow smile spread over her pointed features as she prepared to put her plan into action, the girl's tasks were the perfect opportunity to begin...

You see, Aranduriel may have looked boring and harmless but underneath she was a weapon most deadly, another one of the Valar's pawns in the game. When Luthien had said that Aranduriel belonged in Mandos she hadn't been far wrong, Aranduriel was his servant.

When the Valar discovered that Vána and the other Valier had created Krystal and the Sues they became worried. Tulkas wanted war, Manwë wanted diplomacy and Lorien wanted a lie-down, but it had been Námo Mandos, the Vala of death, who had come up with the sensible plan. He had found a young, easily influenced girl, Aranduriel, and sent her to live in the academy and keep an eye on Krystal's actions, her boring appearance was simply to avoid discovery.

The only flaw in Námo's plan was that Aranduriel hated Krystal, she was supposed to be observing but instead spent most of her time planning ways to kill her, this meant that she'd wanted to sabotage all Krystal's work at the academy and everything she'd waited for was about to come true..

'I hope there is a good reason behind this, Aranduriel,' the voice was deep and had to be obeyed. Aranduriel bowed low to the Vala sat on her bed, looking distinctly bored and braiding his hair.

'There is my Lord,' Aranduriel said, 'Krystal plans for these girls to rewrite Middle Earth's history and corrupt some of our most important Elf-lords, if the Valier get away with this they will have...'

'Silence, I know what the Valier have done, but why should I concern myself in this? The girls cannot possibly do any harm! I have far better things to do than chase six stupid Mary-Sues around Arda zapping at them with lighting bolts! I ask again, why concern me?'

Aranduriel smiled to herself, she'd been preparing her answer to this for some time, 'because these girls are part of the fandom and in the fandom _you _are either evil, heartless or have slept with Glorfindel or Manwë.'

This got exactly the right result. Aranduriel knew well that the Doomsman absolutely, positively _hated _Glorfindel, wouldn't be able to resist the chance of avoiding him and would be putty in her hands. Putting on her most charming smile, which was still slightly scary, Aranduriel turned to face the Vala and said sweetly, 'so, my Lord, will you do my bidding and sabotage Krystal's plans or will I have to tell you that Balrog story one more time?'

The Vala didn't say anything but Aranduriel knew the answer.

Dropping to her knees she rummaged about under her bed until she found a box inlayed with mother-of-pearl. Inside this box, wrapped in a green silk scarf, was a Palantir. This had been a gift from Námo when Aranduriel had left for the Academy and she settled down to watch the girls failed tasks unfold on it.

'So,' Námo said, 'who is first?'


	21. The Tenth Walker

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

**Straykitty: Thanks, America was teh love:-)**

* * *

The Tenth Walker

Willow had been working at the House of Elrond for three weeks now, and she was not having the best of times. Elrond's other servants, who were all Elves, laughed at her for being mortal and not having pretty, elven ears and liked to play cruel practical jokes on her.

However, Willow managed to put this aside by, of course, thinking about Aragorn and her task. She still couldn't get what Rainbow said out of her head and every so often was plagued by doubts about her mission, but Aragorn and his rugged looks always pushed those thoughts to one side.

Willow was wandering down the corridors with a broom humming softly to herself, as she passed Lord Elrond's quarters she heard voices, Elrond and Glorfindel were talking quite frantically. Willow picked out the words, 'Aragorn, Hobbits, Nazgûl-blade, danger, Asfaloth, quickly!'

The door slammed into the wall, smashing the plaster as Glorfindel, who was clearly trying to look purposeful, strode towards the stables. Glorfindel would have _actually_ looked purposeful, however, if he had been wearing a shirt, had his hair kempt and unruffled and was not making every female in sight wilt with lust.

Willow decided Amy-Cate wasn't doing very well.

* * *

The Hobbit's arrival was the talk of Rivendell for ages, especially the short, fat one who made eyes at the Elves and muttered about 'his Gaffer.' But Willow was preoccupied with the fact that, according to Krystal, Elrond's council would happen in a few days. Aragorn had appeared, but he was mostly pacing moodily down corridors complaining to Arwen about how he wasn't king and Willow decided not to get involved just yet.

The day of the council dawned bright and fair and most of Elrond's household were eager to enjoy the day off, however Willow was tucked up in bed with a _horrible _head cold, something the Elves found ridiculous. Willow's roommate Mordwen had gone for a picnic with the other servants, so all Willow had to do was wait.

As soon as she was certain no one was around Willow got up, shrugging off the thick wool blankets she had buried herself under, she opened the solid wood door as quietly as possible and sped silently along the corridor.

Willow slowed her pace as she approached the large courtyard used for the council she could hear voices but was unable to make out any words. Elrond was stood tall in front of the crowd, and Willow could just see Gandalf's hat over the Elf Lord. She crouched behind Figwit's chair and could have sworn she saw a curly blonde head and plump body shuffle quickly away from her.

Suddenly she heard Frodo's high voice and everyone at council gasped, the figure near her sprung out to alarmed yelps and Elrond's 'eyebrow' and Willow knew she had to make her move now, or it would be too late!

Figwit shrieked as Willow surged forward knocking his chair over. Elladan sniggered but was sharply nudged by his brother as Figwit untangled himself from his robes. Willow was frozen in front of Elrond, his eyebrows raised so high they were almost floating above his head, he didn't need to say anything, Willow knew she had to state her case...

'I...I need to g...go with the F...fellowship, m...my Lord.'

Willow was impressed she hadn't melted into the floor with fright. Elrond didn't say anything, Erestor looked slightly nervous, Glorfindel made bedroom eyes.

'We know,' said Erestor. Willow nearly collapsed. 'W...what?'

'Mithrandir told us, he had a dream that you are important, therefore you will go' Erestor did not mince his words!

Willow opened and shut her mouth like a fish; she'd been expecting to fight, to have to convince everyone she should go, if the rest of the task was this easy Willow would be Middle Earth's greatest Sue easily!

She was led off to pack by a grumbling Figwit, and only stopped opening and shutting her mouth four hours later!

* * *

The Fellowship left soon after, and Willow was sure Rivendell were pleased to see them go! The Hobbit's had depleted the wine-cellar and used all of Arwen's best soap, something Pippin was especially happy about. Although Legolas was the one who smelt nice...

Boromir was very touchy-feely towards the Hobbits and made Willow feel most uncomfortable, and Aragorn was still moody, although the far-away look on his face made him look ever better than ever!

Willow soon found out the rest of the task would not be as simple as she'd hoped, the weather worsened steadily and the Fellowship's morale dropped like a stone; even the pony looked permanently grumpy! As higher mountains and deeper snows were approached the camp ground to a halt,

'I will not go any further today,' Gandalf said, throwing his pack on the ground.

'Good, I'm famished, what's for dinner?' Pippin asked.

'You mean breakfast,' laughed Merry, 'it's four o'clock in the morning!'

'We were walkin' all night! No wonder I feel faint...' Sam groaned, 'what we need is a nice, hot stew. 'Cept we don' have any taters...'

'And we cannot eat anyway,' said Gandalf matter-of-factly. Sam nearly collapsed. Pippin nearly stabbed someone.

'WHAT?' The Fellowship cried as one. Gandalf looked unfazed and scratched some dirt from his beard, 'I said we cannot eat, to eat means cooking and cooking means a fire and the enemy is everywhere, we have drawn enough attention to our quest already, a fire would only make it worse.'

'I'd rather be tortured and killed than starve!' Merry exclaimed.

'This _is _torture!' Pippin shrieked.

Gandalf merely shrugged, Gimli cursed, Legolas sighed, the Hobbits revolted. Merry and Pippin sped off into the surrounding forest, closely followed by a hobbling Frodo and after him a wheezing, grumbling Sam. 'Where are you going?' Aragorn cried, alarmed.

'To find some meat!' Pippin laughed, and the four Hobbits disappeared into the dense undergrowth, Aragorn and Boromir's shouts and curses falling on deaf ears.

The Hobbits hadn't returned by daybreak and Gandalf decided a search party was called for, 'I will stay here in case they turn up, if they do I will send flares from my staff, the rest of you must divide into pairs and search the forest, Gimli, go with Boromir, Aragorn, take Willow, Legolas is skilled in woodland and can go alone. Any objections?'

No one stirred, Willow especially, was not going to turn this opportunity down!

* * *

Willow and Aragorn were lost. They stood in the middle of a glade, dark green leaves blocking nearly all light and not a sound breaking the air. Gimli's trampling and the sounds of animals and birds had melted away into the dark, dank surroundings.

Aragorn's mood matched the situation.

'I can't believe this!' he groaned, Willow's eye twitched, she'd had to listen to him complaining for the last hour.

'We can't get beaten down by this, there must be a way out,' she said. Aragorn raised an eyebrow pompously, and sneered, 'oh come off it, we're doomed!' He sighed.

'We got in here so we must be able to leave,' Willow said logically, oddly confident in whether she was right, Aragorn however, was not going down with out a fight,

'We are lost and the crows are going to pick our bones clean. I'll never be king now...'

A vein in Willow's temple started throbbing.

'...And this stupid quest is going to fail and Sauron will take over Middle Earth and Arwen will die and Gondor...'

Willow's blood pressure sky-rocketed.

'...Will never have a king and think how sad that'll be, I mean I'm so handsome and clever and w...'

'Will you _please _SHUT UP!' Willow screamed, 'you are supposed to be wise and honest and gentle! It's no wonder you aren't king, you have all the kingly qualities of a turnip!'

Aragorn looked like he'd been slapped across the face very fast by a cave-troll.

'Well you're not exactly little miss sweetness and light yourself!' he cried, 'you should be noble, as the Rohirrim are!'

This wasn't an insulting insult, it probably wasn't _even_ an insult, so Willow merely tossed her head pompously and sniffed, but Aragorn had one final punch to throw,

'If your father is a Horse Lord, your mother is the horse!'

Willow's hands flew to the sword at her side, she was ready to cut this arrogant freak's head off for insulting the family she'd never met, and probably never would meet. But Aragorn had disappeared into the solid wall of trees, and all Willow could hear was his harsh, mocking laughter...

* * *

Willow's sword sliced through the vines and branches hanging in front of her as thick weeds laced around her ankles. She had been following the path she thought Aragorn had taken for about an hour, but had seen or heard nothing.

The heat in the forest was immense and it was as dark as midnight. Willow was confused and blundered around like a blind man desperately seeking some sign Aragorn was near. She didn't know if she wanted to kill him, scold him for leaving or kiss him; it was a very bewildering feeling!

A twig snapped behind her and the unmistakable sound of footsteps approached.

'A...Aragorn? Is th...that you?' Willow stammered. The whoever laughed gruffly and Willow quickly realised it was anyone but.

The whoever, or _whatever_, stunk to the heavens and seemed to be as big as a house. Willow could see small, piggy eyes glaring at her and the dull glint of a huge, rusted blade. Willow backed away as quickly as she could but the weeds had anchored her to the spot and she fell crashing to the floor, frozen with fear as the whatever and what seemed to be several companions loomed over her.

Two hands the size of dinner plates seized her shoulders and she was pulled close to the leaders face. Willow could just make out lumpy, leathery skin and straggled, greasy hair in the darkness; she didn't need light to tell this thing had deadly fangs. On its breath was the pungent smell of human blood.

The thing (who was an Uruk-Hai called Kusbazkh, although Willow didn't know this) spat in her face and barked something in a harsh tongue at his minions who sneered at her and handed their leader a weapon, which appeared to be made out of bones.

Willow pointed her sword out in front of her and gulped. She was trying her best to look powerful and threatening; she looked about as threatening as a cupcake.

Kusbazkh's sword-thing clashed against hers with a mighty force. Willow decided there was no use trying to kill him; she just had to prevent herself being killed. But Willow was a young, human girl and the Uruk in front of her was built like a tank, he could have crushed entire battalions with his strength. She didn't stand a chance.

Willow was being forced backwards; a few more steps and she'd be into a tree, ready to be skewered. She could tell through the dark that Kusbazkh's scaly face was leering,

'Stop right there you son-of-a-Balrog!'

Aragorn leapt out of a tree, finally looking noble and kingly. Pity no one could see him.

Kusbazkh turned, using his minimal intelligence to work out where the intruder was. Aragorn had drawn his sword, and had it pointed at the Uruk's thick neck. Kusbazkh decided he'd found it.

'If you try to harm Willow once more I'll drive this thing through your head faster than you can say Isengard. Ok?'

Kusbazkh nodded slowly. Still maintaining (what he hoped was) eye contact Aragorn lowered his sword, the Uruk turned to leave, picked up his sword and...

Aragorn shish-kebabed him in the head.

The giant lump of flesh fell, groaning, to the floor and Willow collapsed against a tree, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Aragorn ran to her a swept her into his arms, blurting apologies for how he'd behaved. Willow didn't say anything, just went limp.

Because she had a knife in her back.

Kusbazkh's two cronies slipped away into the forest cackling evilly.

* * *

Aragorn held Willow close to him, desperately searching for something in his pack that could heal her. But there was nothing. At least Willow was beyond feeling now.

As the future king of Gondor sobbed over her Willow focused on a tree. Because standing in front of it was a tall, thin man dressed in black.

And Aranduriel.


	22. Dark Haired Watcher

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

**A/N: WOOT, it's finally here!**

**Straykitty: How could I not mention you!**

* * *

Dark Haired Watcher

Rivendell was under a spell. Or so it seemed to Amy-Cate, people bowed before her, dazzled by her immaculate looks. No one had asked any questions as to where she'd come from, who she was or why she was there, and that suited her just fine. Lord Elrond had been gracious and welcoming and Amy-Cate truly felt part of his household.

It was a pity her mission wasn't looking quite so rosy.

Glorfindel kept avoiding her, every time she tried to make a move on him he had an archery competition to attend, a manicure to be had or a Balrog to slay. When Amy-Cate had remarked that there were no Balrogs in Rivendell he'd laughed, 'well I must be doing a good job!'

But when Lord Elrond decided to have a ball to celebrate the Fellowship's departure, something he was very pleased about Amy-Cate decided, she saw her chance, every male had to take a date! None of the servants were invited and Elrond had forbidden Glorfindel from going with Arwen, so he was left with Amy-Cate, a most gracious and beautiful guest indeed!

* * *

A casual bribe of the minstrels had brought a slow song on. Glorfindel had ignored her throughout the meal and had held her at arms length through each of the quicker dances, but now Amy-Cate had pressed herself against him, finding that she was exactly the right height to rest her head upon his shoulder.

'I could get used to this' she thought.

Glorfindel was focused on the northern wall, where master Erestor stood laughing with Elladan, and Amy-Cate decided this was rather rude of him. Turning his head gently to face her she smiled her dazzling smile and whispered 'you're so handsome'.

Glorfindel grunted and Amy-Cate decided a less subtle tactic was needed, 'do you find me beautiful?' She sighed. Glorfindel shook his head. Amy-Cate blinked.

'What?' she hissed under her breath, then a realisation quickly hit her, 'who is she?'

'There is no she.' Glorfindel murmured. 'There is Erestor'. And he turned on his heel and strode out of the hall, leaving the flustered failure that was Amy-Cate gaping as he went.

* * *

A tearful Amy-Cate sped through the corridors, cursing the day she first read slash. She was ashamed, not only that she had fallen for the _only _gay man in Rivendell, but that she failed her task and would leave the academy in shame.

There was a deserted chamber that looked out over the Bruinen, that Amy-Cate liked to while away her evenings in, and it would be the perfect place for a big, long, failure cry.

Amy-Cate opened the door and made straight for the window-seat.

Where someone was already sitting.

Her first thought was, 'how did Elladan get here so quickly?' for the Elf in front of her had to be he, but something in the startled grey eyes made her realise it was his twin brother.

Elrohir.

'I...I'm so sorry, I'll leave,' she stammered turning for the door, Elrohir grabbed her hand, 'no, please stay,' he said softly, and something in his voice reminded Amy-Cate of a frightened child and calmed her down instantly. She sat beside him on the window-seat, looking out over the swift, icy cold river. The peace radiating from the scene made every emotion in her well up and Amy-Cate started, once again, to cry.

'Why so sad?' Elrohir asked, he had a soft, melodic voice, much calmer than his brother's. He seemed the most elven out of the two and Amy-Cate liked it.

Shaking the tears from the corners of her eyes she replied, 'nothing, really.'

Elrohir chuckled, 'if it was nothing you wouldn't be crying, would you?' Amy-Cate had to laugh, 'no, I guess not,' she murmured. Elrohir laid a white hand on her shoulder, 'tell me everything.'

And it all came out, the stories about who she really was, the academy, the tasks, how hers had failed. The tears soaked the thin material of her dress as they flooded down her cheeks. And Elrohir listened in shocked silence, as this girl from another world opened her heart to him, and he gratefully accepted.

You see, Elrohir had his fair share of problems too, he lived in a shadow. His father and brother were both strong and mighty, famed warriors and excellent scholars, while he preferred art and music and long walks in the forest admiring nature. This had made him a bit of a laughing stock among the Elves of Rivendell, especially as Elrohir was not particularly bright, so he often came to the room to sit, think and cry.

And now he had met someone else who found Elves and Rivendell difficult to cope with, someone else who was sensitive and artistic and, of course, someone who had Heleguilalaith's incredible gift of beauty. He fell in love at once.

And, this being a Mary-Sue story, it was all doomed.

* * *

'Miss Amy-Cate, Miss Amy-Cate!' shouted the servant running down the corridor. Amy-Cate turned to see she was holding an envelope made of parchment which she handed to her with a curtsey. The parchment was heavy and hard to open, but Amy-Cate eventually pulled out a beautifully written note...

_Dear Amy-Cate,_

_I will be visiting the House of Elrond in a day's time to check how you are doing. I expect to see your conquest there with you, if he is not you will have failed the task. And if that has happened you do not want to know what I will do to you. _

_Yours truly,_

_Krystal Lillywhite_

Amy-Cate dropped the letter with a gasp and it was immediately picked up by the servant who had delivered it, a thin female with black hair who looked vaguely familiar...


	23. Dungeons And Dragons

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situation I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

**A/N: God I took my bloody time didn't I!**

* * *

Dungeons and Dragons

It seemed to Luthien strangely fitting that there should be a thunderstorm as she rode through Mirkwood. 'At least', she thought, 'the lightning brightens this place up a bit.' For Mirkwood was the darkest, dankest, foulest place she had ever had the misfortune to be in, and that includes school bathrooms!

Luthien had always been rather spoilt and therefore she considered it quite rude of Thranduil not to send someone to escort her, especially as he knew she was coming. She could sense there were guards in the trees, but she had expected that, she had read 'the Hobbit' you know!

Thranduil's palace was really a huge cave-like structure hewn in the rock; in fact, it looked even more imposing than the forest that surrounded it. Two guards, with very large, sharp looking axes, stood in front of the only entrance. Luthien, wishing, not for the first time, that she had brought a herald, decided that she would just walk through the doors and on to her task. But just as she was just about to step through the door the guards stepped in front of her,

'What in blessed Eru's name are you doing?' asked one.

'I have come to see Thranduil, I do have an appointment, I'm Luthien Carmichael.'

'Who?'

'Luthien Carmichael, from the Academy of Mary-Sues in Rivendell, I have an appointment to see Thranduil'

The guard who had been speaking leaned towards Luthien, a sneer playing about his thin lips. 'He looks like death himself' Luthien thought. 'We have no dealings with those fools from Rivendell,' he hissed, 'so you'd better take your arrogant little ass back there and never again bother me, ok?'

'No it is not ok!' shouted Luthien, 'do not waste my time! I need to see Thranduil and I will not let you stand in my way!'

The other guard slapped her hard, sending her crashing to the ground, the one who spoke stood over her, his sneer now fully developed, 'well, well, well,' he laughed, 'I think we ought to take our little friend to see Thranduil, maybe he can shed some light on the matter.'

'Or lock her up where the sun don't shine.' The other said.

'Or that.'

* * *

King Thranduil was not a pleasant Elf, Luthien had decided, nor was he a cleanly or humane one. The cell she was chained in, well, box would have described it better, was filthy, the walls covered with blood and dirt, with rats and insects crawling about the floor. The only other prisoner in the dungeons was a young woman with long black hair who sat in silence every single day.

Luthien tried to move her ankles but the chains were on too tightly. 'There is no wonder that fandom has made him heartless bastard' she muttered to herself.

Footsteps came down the hall, signalling that the guard had brought her daily ration of mouldy bread and dirty water. But today she could here the guard talking to someone, someone who had a nice voice. 'Like a fresh, cool river' though Luthien, 'God I am starting to sound like a fandom cliché.'

The guard and his guest stopped at the other prisoner's cell, and Luthien could just about hear their conversation,

'This my lad is Lirarednua, we found her in the forest trying to steal deer. She's a bit mad we think.'

Lirarednua hissed at them and the guest sprang back, he had well-kept, silken blonde hair and he actually seemed to take care of his appearance, something lost on the rest of the Woodland Elves. Luthien realised quite quickly that this fair creature was Legolas, someone she was sincerely forbidden from knowing.

The guard pushed a small wooden bowl through the bars of her cell and turned to Legolas,

'And this one is Luthien Carmichael, imprisoned for trying to see your father without an appointment. Claims to be from some posh academy in Rivendell, obviously lying, there are a lot of loonies around at the moment...'

The guard walked off still muttering under his breath, but Legolas stayed, staring at Luthien dreamily through the iron grille on the door,

'Luthien,' he said softly. Luthien turned her head from him focussing on the spider making its way along her wall.

'Luthien,' he said again. Luthien kept staring at the spider, 'don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look,' buzzing around in her head. She hoped he'd get bored and leave. Legolas, however, had other ideas,

'You're not loony, are you?' he asked, in the voice one would use to speak to a child. Slowly, Luthien shook her head and turned to face Legolas, who smiled.

'And you are really supposed to be here, aren't you?' he coaxed.

Luthien burst into tears. 'I'm supposed to make your father fall I love with me and then we'd get married and I'd pass my task and everything would be alright and Krystal told me that I'd be OK but I'm not and it's all your fault!' she wailed breathlessly.

It took Legolas (who wasn't too bright) a minute to understand what she'd just said, his features eventually registered themselves in an expression of shocked confusion, 'w..what?' he stammered, 'why is it my fault? What have I done to you?'

Luthien sniffed, 'I don't know.'

Legolas glanced around, then leaned even closer to the bars, 'look,' he whispered, 'I don't know what on Arda is going on here but I think you're innocent and I'll help you get out of here. The guard has an extra set of keys, I'll let you out and then you can make your way to the edge of the forest, no one will bother you there.'

Luthien beamed from ear-to-ear, then she remembered something, 'I don't know how to get back, I had a map on the way here, besides I wasn't an outlaw then...'

'I'll take you!' Legolas yelped, 'I'll just tell them I'm going to seek counsel with Galadriel, it's the excuse I use when I go to see Gimli.'

Luthien was puzzled, 'so the War of the Ring is over?'

'Yes silly, it ended years ago!' laughed Legolas.

'But,' Luthien thought to herself, 'Willow and Amy-Cate both have tasks going on right now that are set before the Fellowship leave Rivendell.' She began to suspect that something very strange was going on...

* * *

Legolas' horse flew through the forest at lightning-speed and Luthien, curled up in a large, leather bag, began to get slightly weary of bouncing off the horses' side. The guards had asked Legolas where he was going as they left the palace and, for one frightful moment, Luthien thought they were going to search him.

But luckily that sort of thing was forbidden by Thranduil's rule and the three had sped off into the darkness of the forest unhindered. Or so they thought.

Luthien didn't know how long they'd been going, or how bruised she would be in the morning and she was starting to long for cool air and freedom when the horse skidded to a halt, slamming her into its ribcage. Legolas opened the straps of her hiding place and beamed down at a twisted, moaning Luthien, blinded by the sunlight.

The Elf helped her out and she saw to her delight that they were on the very edge of the forest and a wide plain ('with no trees', Luthien smiled) stretched before her. She turned to Legolas, a smile as big as the plain on her lips, the Elf reached out a hand to shake hers but Luthien instead flung her arms around him, nearly squeezing all the breath out of him. Legolas was shocked and, it seemed, slightly unsure of what to do, he patted Luthien gently of the back.

And kissed her.

Luthien had never believed that kissing was all that special, and had often laughed at people who said otherwise, but this, this was magical! It felt like a huge bolt of electricity had burst through her body the moment Legolas' soft lips touched hers. She felt like she was falling. She smiled at him and moved in to deepen the kiss when a hand pulled her back by her hair, flinging her onto the ground.

The two guards had followed them, and while Legolas screamed curses at them Luthien was dragged off to a fate far, far worse than imprisonment.

* * *

It didn't take Thranduil long to declare the Death Penalty, Luthien would be hung in the morning and she knew that everyone in the cursed forest would show up to watch her die. Legolas was being kept under lock and key in his chambers, with guards on the door and windows. It made Luthien feel even worse, not being able to spend her last moments with him.

It didn't seem right; Krystal had promised nothing would go wrong. 'Well Krystal lied,' her conscience hissed at her, 'and now look what trouble you're in. I told you never trust a Mary-Sue.'

But even these thoughts didn't help her, Krystal couldn't have been a murderer, she was a gift from the Valar! And if they wanted to destroy all of Middle Earth she really was in trouble!

'I can't believe this!' she cried aloud, pounding at her cell window, 'why would anyone do this, why would Krystal do this!'

Lirarednua, the inmate next to her, laughed. Luthien turned on her, hissing venomously 'what the hell are you laughing at!'

Lirarednua said nothing, she just turned to face Luthien and sneered, a sneer Luthien recognised, in fact, she recognised Lirarednua's entire face, and, Luthien being Luthien, some nifty mental calculations were needed.

L...I...R...A...R...E...D...N...U...A

A...R...A...N...D...U...R...I...E...L

'What are you doing he...' Luthien began, but the guards had come to take her to the gallows.

And all she could see as they took her to her death was Aranduriel's sneering face.

* * *

**A/N: OK, yes, I know there was some proper Mary-Sue writing in there but, y'know, I was dealing with Legolas and it just seemed appropriate. Now that RL has finally settled down I'm hoping to be able to get back into regular updates :D.**

**And there will be a magic cookie for anyone who can find Mandos in that chapter!**


	24. My Mistake

**Disclaimer: The LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The Sues and the situations I put them in belong to me. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

**A/N: It's back! It lives! And you will all be pleased (I hope) to learn that the story is finally finished, a sequel is planned and were it not for the enormous break I had from writing that never would have happened.**

**I'd like to thank Aimee and lordnamoseyeglass for everything xxx**

* * *

My Mistake

Faramir's house was lovely, lovelier than any house Kerry-Lynn had set foot in. Ever. The room she had been given had a vast bed, with animals carved into the dark wood. It was covered with soft velvet and furs and it looked out over the city from an enormous window.

And Kerry-Lynn hated it. Hated the fact that she had to mar this perfection with Eowyn's blood.

For Eowyn was fantastic. She wasn't beautiful, not like the Elven girls with their perfect hair and girlish laughs, nor was she clever and book-learned. She was like Kerry-Lynn, tomboyish, clumsy, and a little shy but with a heart of gold. The fact that Faramir, who was _hot_, had fallen madly in love with her gave Kerry-Lynn an inkling of hope that one day her prince would come. So Kerry-Lynn's heart broke a little every time she looked into Eowyn's trusting blue eyes and knew that she was about to put the lights in them out.

She could see what Krystal meant, Eowyn and Faramir weren't the perfect couple that fandom portrayed them as, but they were pretty damn close. Kerry-Lynn had thought about giving the whole thing up and leaving the academy and staying in Gondor forever, but ever since the messenger had arrived she knew she had to go through it.

The messenger had come late one evening after dinner and asked to speak to her in private. He was tall and lithe, and his black hair was soaked from that night's storm. In a deep, rasping voice he told her that Krystal was visiting soon and that she expected to be served Eowyn's head on a plate, literally, and that if Kerry-Lynn were to mess this up the consequences would be horrible, truly horrible.

He let himself out, leaving a stunned Kerry-Lynn sobbing quietly into her sleeves.

And now, four days after that fateful visit she was preparing to kill Eowyn. The dagger, with its handle inlaid with rubies, glinted evilly on her bed. She had handed one of the servants a note for Eowyn, asking her to meet Kerry-Lynn on the balcony.

Kerry-Lynn placed the dagger in her belt and whispered goodbye to her beautiful room. All she could hear as she ran through the halls to the balcony was her heartbeat pounding in her chest. Every thump seemed to say to her MURDERER...MURDERER...MUDERER

It was a twisted sort of relief to get out into the cool night air. The full moon bathed the balcony in an ethereal glow and made the dagger gleam white. Kerry-Lynn felt the cold fingers of fear squeeze around her heart when the door opened behind her and her victim's footsteps approach.

'Kerry-Lynn' said Eowyn softly, 'are you alright?'

Kerry-Lynn didn't want to look at her, she couldn't look at her, so she spun around, all the while looking to the ground, and plunged the dagger straight into Eowyn's heart.

Eowyn groaned, and the sound rang through Kerry-Lynn's head like a foghorn. Hands clutching at her heart she slumped to the floor, a curtain of blondish hair hanging over her face.

'Miss Kerry-Lynn?'

Kerry-Lynn's head snapped up, the servant she had given the note to earlier was standing in the doorway. 'Miss Eowyn wants me to inform you that she feels unwell and will see you in her rooms.'

'W...w...whuh?' choked Kerry-Lynn, feeling her heart sinking to the floor she dropped to her knees and cupped the twisted, bleeding figures face in her hands. Smoothing back the wave of hair she saw the light fade not from Eowyn's blue eyes, but Faramir's green ones.

The servant at the door smiled, not a nice smile, an evil clown smile, and Kerry-Lynn had the sudden realisation that she had seen that smile somewhere before.

And that it wasn't a good thing.


End file.
